Tandre: ABC stories
by HeyItzDani
Summary: Tori and Andre drabbles. Some are lemons and some are just fluff.


**A/N: I know I'm still writing my other fic but I really want to do a Tandre story too. This is an Alphabetical story. Some of the chapters will be dirty and contain lemons. Some will just be fluffy drabble. Anyway, the first chapter is M-rated, but it isn't sex, just sexual nature I guess. Anyway please review and favourite, I don't know if I should continue with this! x**

_A is for Awkward._

Tori sat on her purple beanbag scanning her science text book. She groaned at the next question. This work seemed impossible. Her phone vibrated and even though Tori had promised herself to study hard, she ran to the device and checked who had texted her.

To: Tori

From: Andre

Hey babe! X

Tori smiled at her boyfriend's text and even though they had only gotten together a few months ago she knew clearly that she loved Andre. She wanted to tell him. She really did, but she didn't want to seem eager. Or desperate. Or a loser. After thinking about a million ways to reply Tori finally settled on "Hey!xx" She walked back over to her science books and sighed tiredly. She just sat down when her phone vibrated again, she groaned quietly and walked back over to her pearphone.

To: Tori

From: Andre

What you doin'xxx

Tori pondered for a minute, she wondered if studying was lame.

To: Andre

From: Tori

Nothing much! Come round? Xxx

Andre replied instantly, saving Tori the trouble of sulking back over to her books.

To: Tori

From: Andre

Now? Xxx

To: Andre

From Tori: 

Yeah, is this a bad time? Xxx

To Tori:

From Andre:

Nope! I'll be round in 20 xxxx

To Andre:

From Tori:

See you then, xxx

Tori quickly plugged her Pearphone to charge and charged into the bathroom. She screamed in annoyance as the bathroom was knocked and she could hear a deafening whine from inside.

Trina.

"TRINA HURRY UP!"

"Ohhhhh! If you think we're gonna stop then the joke is on you!" Trina screeched, much like pterodactyl. Tori cupped her ears. She pulled a bobby pin from her hair and began to pick the lock. She burst in and Trina gasped in shock and outrage.

"GET OUT YOU OAF!" Trina roared at her younger sister who was quickly brushing her teeth. Trina, now realizing that Tori wouldn't listen, hopped out and wrapped herself in an orange towel and stormed off comaplining, as usual. Tori ripped her old doll pajamas off and leaped into the shower, she scrubbed at her skin using her special oriental flower shampoo. After rinsing her tanned skin off she jumped out and wrapped herself in a towel. She sped off to her room and swung open her waredrobe. She stared at her clothes thinking about how babyish they all looked.

"If I wear this, it'd be too dressy…" Tori mumbled to herself while clutching a purple ruffle shirt. She pulled out a pair of stripy socks and denim shorts. She pulled out a Hollister vest top and panties. She realized that she needed a bra and looked in her drawer for one. She had run out.

"Oh fudge!" Tori hissed. She stood there infront of her drawers, in only shorts and socks with her breasts exposed. Suddenly the door opened and Andre walked in. Tori shrieked and covered her chest, but far too late. Andre had seen her exposed breasts and could feel himself getting a little hard.

"Oh my God! TORI I'M SO SORRY!" Andre said, sincerely, covering his eyes.

"It's fine," Tori replied, uneasy. She continued to search around for a bra that was OK to wear, her breasts still exposed. Andre peaked a little and watched as his girlfriend crawled on all fours, her breasts jingling around slightly.

"Andre, I can see you peaking!" Tori insisted. Andre blushed and went quiet. He covered his eyes back up, and when he peaked again he could feel Tori palming his bulge through his jeans. Andre moaned in delight as Tori continued. Tori, who were still a virgin, had no idea what was coming over her. A couple of hours ago before she was doing homework she was watching porn but she had never done anything like this. Andre picked Tori up and lightly threw her on her bed. He looked at her breasts and licked his lips.

"Tori…" Andre said.

"Yes…" Tori whimpered quietly.

"I won't take it from you."

"No, I want you too."

"Not yet, babe."

Tori couldn't deny she felt a little disappointed, she felt unwanted. As if Andre didn't even want to have sex with her? Was she unappealing? Was her body unappealing? While she continued to think about this Andre brought his tongue to her supple teenage breasts and licked on her nipple. Tori gasped sharply and arched her back in glory. She moaned as Andres tongue flickered on her erect nipples. Andre suddenly brought his whole mouth to her left breast while groping her other. He sucked her left breast while slowly twisting her other nipple.

"Andre," Tori moaned lustfully. This was the most pleasure she had felt. Andre could feel his penis getting harder and the fact that his beautiful girlfriend was here moaning his name made him even harder. Andre pulled her denim shorts off and her panties, and looked at her wet vagina. Still twisting her nipple he brought his tongue to her cleanly shaven core. He lapped up her juices and licked her clit. Tori cried out in pure pleasure.

"Andre! Ohh fuck!" Tori moaned. Andre replaced his tongue with his finger and stuck one finger in her, Tori moaned, he stuck another, she moaned louder. He began to take his fingers in and out. And Tori clawed at his back, moaning for more. Andre smiled as beads of sweat fell down his girlfriend forehead. After finger-fucking her, he kissed her deeply.

"You're not a virgin are you?" Tori asked him as they lay on her bed, her breasts still exposed.

"No, I'm not a virgin." Andre lied. Tori nodded as she fell asleep. Andre looked over to her beautiful girlfriend and smiled and fell asleep too.

**AN: I'm not sure if I like this but whatever! Anyway, please review and favorite and follow3, I love you! x**


End file.
